Loïc Fontaine-Boivin
Loïc Fontaine-Boivin is a French Canadian brickfilmer. He is known for ''The Man Of All Leisures'' series and for Mr. Bad Frame,YouTube account and was previously an admin of Brick à Brack.Brick à Brack account page Filmography |- | 2005 || Luke VS lukeFilmography on Brick à Brack || |- | 2008 || LEGO Bowling || Built By Me Movie Contest 17 and Under first place winnerNicktoons "Built By Me" Movie Contest results |- | 2009 || Indiana Jones et la Machine Infernale Partie 1 || |- | 2009 || A Week In The Life Of The Man Of All Leisure's[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/984 A Week In The Life Of The Man Of All Leisures in the Bricks in Motion film directory] || |- | 2009 || The Boomerang || |- | 2010 || The Cool Grill![http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/980 The Cool Grill! in the Bricks in Motion film directory] || |- | 2010 || Star Wars: L'attaque Du Sith! Filmography thread on Brick à Brack V2 || |- | 2010 || Introduction || |- | 2010 || Mr. Bad Frame || Avant-Garde Contest second place winner |- | 2010 || Gonna Run Now [http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/7520/Gonna-Run-Now/ Gonna Run Now release thread] || "Exercise" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Mouth || Septemberfest 2010 Contest entry |- | 2010 || Chopping Down a Tree || "Chopping Down a Tree" Animation Challenge winner"Chopping Down a Tree" Animation Challenge results |- | 2010 || Leisure #1: Exercise || Update of Gonna Run Now |- | 2011 || Leisure #2: Hunting || |- | 2011 || Chocolate Man || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Choo choo! || |- | 2011 || The Quest of the Hidden Brain || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Leisure #3: Tennis || |- | 2011 || Batman intro (1966) IN LEGO || |- | 2011 || 2012: The LEGO Evolution || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/post/255278/#p255278 2012: The LEGO Evolution release thread] |- | 2012 || Brickfilming Is Just Awesome || Community project co-ordinated by Harry Bossert |- | 2012 || Leisure #4: Javelin Throw || "Impaling" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2012 || THE COLORADOUSSE || |- | 2012[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3giTJUf2fw The Good Old Days on YouTube] || The Good Old Days || |- | 2012 || The Man In The Mirror || |- | 2012 || Leisure #5: Axe Throwing || "Getting Attacked by a Swarm of "Getting Attacked by a Swarm of Insects" Animation Challenge results Insects" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2013 || PREDATOR in 59 seconds || |- | 2013 || Forrest Gump in 59 seconds || |- | 2013 || Hand'Shoes || CABBAB Animation Challenge #35: "Walking on Hands" entry |- | 2013 || Outlook Of A Myopic || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 entry |- | 2013 || Gladiator in 59 seconds || |- | 2013 || EARWAX || |- | 2013 || Expectation || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || The Good Old Days || Remake of 2012 film |- |} References Category:Canadian brickfilmers Category:French Canadian brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers